uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Episode III-I Castling
'''Episode III-I Castling '''is the twelfth episode of the Anime adaptation and the beginning of the Banquet of the Golden Witch adaptation. Synopsis The third game begins much like the previous games as glimpses into Eva and Beatrice's pasts are revealed. The siblings debate over Beatrice's existence, coming upon a rumor that she lived in the forests of Rokkenjima. However, Rosa appears to have met Beatrice long before. Plot Summary First Half Several years in the past, a vase falls to the floor and shatters. The perpetrator is a little girl, a young human Beatrice. As she wonders what to do, a golden butterfly appears and transforms into a silver-haired woman that the girl recognizes as "Beatrice". She reprimands the girl, explaining how the vase was the Master's favorite. The young Beato wants to do something, and Beatrice states she can use magic to fix it. Beatrice also explains that the source of magic is belief; as long as you believe strongly, miracles can happen. The young Beato professes her belief, and Beatrice pulls out a wand. She asks the vase to remember what form it once had as golden butterflies swirl around it; the vase is fixed in no time. As Beato looks at it awestruck, Beatrice tells her that the fix is only temporary; she revived the memory of its form before it broke, and that it'll soon break again. As if on cue, a cat comes out of nowhere and knocks over the vase, breaking it again. A servant who was chasing the cat sees the broken vase, and believes that the cat was responsible for it, running off to tell the Master. Beatrice states that it's very easy to break something, but fixing it is harder, comparing it to magic. She reminisces how her master was an Endless Witch that could use magic to fix things endlessly, while Beatrice had no such power. Beatrice continues extolling the virtues of Endless Witches. and how they were freed from the sadness of losing things and could have eternal happiness; Beato becomes very intrigued, wanting to become a witch too. Beatrice says it's possible, but it requires a lot of training. Beato asks if she can become her disciple, and Beatrice accepts, knowing her feelings to be true. At another time, a teenage Eva is talking to Kinzo, asking him why he thinks Krauss is superior to her. Kinzo lashes out at her, telling Eva that her role is to marry a man profitable to him, not to imitate Krauss. Kinzo starts having a coughing fit and Krauss helps him; he orders Eva to leave. Eva sits alone inside the arbor thinking about how Krauss and Kinzo are male supremacists, and the worst kinds at that. Eva resolves to become such a good lady that Kinzo would be surprised, and to find a husband who could put Krauss to shame. A voice calls out to her, telling her she can't do that; it belongs to another, younger Eva. The young Eva reminds her that they swore to become the head of the Ushiromiya family no matter what. She insults the older Eva, telling her to just give up and die; she gets angry at this, even though she's really just insulting herself. The young Eva then tells her to turn her anger into magic; if Eva believes in her magic, her wish will be granted with certainty, and that a miracle will occur. The older Eva professes her belief, and the young Eva begins talking about the epitaph with her. Eva then gets woken up by Hideyoshi; she'd fallen asleep on the boat to Rokkenjima. Eva notes how she's been having recurring dreams of her younger self talking to her and claiming to have magic. On the island, Battler reconnects with his cousins, having barely any memory of them from six years ago. Shannon is also with them, and recounts a memory she had of Battler when he was leaving Rokkenjima, saying "see you again" in English and promising to come back on a white horse; Battler looks embarrassed as Jessica busts out laughing. George asks Shannon if she has any other memories of Battler, much to his dismay. Jessica and Battler have a snack on a picnic blanket as George and Shannon watch Maria draw in the sand. Battler asks if George and Shannon are going out, with Jessica confirming it; she calls it a forbidden romance, seeing as how Shannon is a servant. Battler then remembers that six years ago, he probably had a crush on Shannon; he stops the thought after panicking that he may have said something else embarrassing to her. Soon after, Battler and the cousins express how much they enjoy spending time together, wishing they could be friends forever. Maria remembers something a witch told her, saying that if everyone believes, then they'll find happiness. George follows up by explaining that magic comes from the power of belief; the cousins all profess their belief together. Inside the metaworld, Beatrice is sitting on a chair laughing and mocking the cousins' promise to believe. Battler shows up, and Beatrice announces that the third game is about to start. She recites an incantation, calling for Rokkenjima to be swallowed up by the wind and enter the spirit world once more. It's now raining, and Beatrice and Maria are together in the rose garden. Beatrice uses her magic to revitalize Maria's rose as she opens her eyes. Happy and awestruck, Maria expresses how she wants to become a witch just like Beatrice, who reminisces that she said the same thing to her own master. Beatrice gives Maria a letter, and she runs off towards the mansion. Beatrice then looks towards Kinzo's window, wondering if he's prepared to bet against her again. Inside the study, Kinzo is madly laughing and yelling through the open window, proclaiming that his defenses against Beatrice are more than sufficient. He takes off his Head's Ring and throws it into the rain. Beatrice prepares to grab it, but it stops in midair; her butler Ronove has grabbed it for her. Back in the metaworld, Beatrice introduces Ronove to Battler, who is the 27th ranked demon of Hell. Ronove slides the Head's Ring onto Beatrice's finger as he explains he used to be a mere human and now serves as Beatrice's head furniture. She comments on how Ronove often disrespects her and he chuckles in response. Battler rolls his eyes in disbelief now that Beatrice has added a demon butler alongside the goat servants and bare-legged demon girls. At dinner, Maria reads out Beatrice's letter to the family about how Beatrice will take everything from them if they don't solve the epitaph. Just like the previous games, the family thinks it to be some prank and that Kinzo would never give up his ring. Eva thinks it may be a test from Kinzo, wanting to give his inheritance to whoever solves the epitaph. The young Eva reappears, saying how their magic finally worked; Eva looks surprised as she hears this. The family continues arguing about the authenticity of the letter, with Krauss thinking the seal is fake; Eva suggests going to ask Kinzo directly. Most of the adults have left the dining hall, with only a few people staying behind. Kyrie asks Maria who gave her the letter. She answers that Beatrice gave it to her along with an umbrella, and also fixed her rose with magic; Kyrie wants to hear more in detail. The clock strikes 20:00. Second Half Inside the cousin room, Battler deduces that Kinzo used the paranoia surrounding the Golden Witch's existence to cause an uproar. Jessica, however, thinks Maria really did meet Beatrice; she mentions an old rumor that some unknown person lives on Rokkenjima. When Battler asks where, George says they lived in the forest. Meanwhile the adults have returned to the dining room, having been ignored by Kinzo. They start debating over whether or not Beatrice is real, with Kyrie mentioning how she couldn't get any more info on Beatrice from Maria. They believe that there may be a hidden 19th visitor since none of the 18 admitted to giving Maria the letter. Natsuhi suspects the servants of being responsible, but Rosa adds that they were all busy making beds, so they couldn't meet Maria in the garden. Eva finds it incredulous that anyone could believe that Beatrice lived in the forests of Rokkenjima until they bring up an old rumor. The rumor goes that Beatrice was a mistress of Kinzo's. For as long as they could remember, the family, Kinzo's wife included, suspected that there was some secret person living on Rokkenjima somewhere. Kyrie asks when that rumor started, with Rudolf saying it happened over 30 years ago when they first moved to Rokkenjima. Krauss thinks that if Beatrice really gave Kinzo the gold, then they've known each other back in Odawara. They deduce that this Beatrice person might be trying to get involved in the battle for Kinzo's inheritance. They then debate over whether or not Beatrice has the gold and why they decided to announce their presence like this. Kyrie believes Beatrice really has the gold and uses her chessboard thinking to explain: if Beatrice really saw the epitaph problem as a game, then there'd have to be some compelling force to keep it running smoothly. She concludes that Beatrice is trading the location of the gold for the Ushiromiya family inheritance; Natsuhi doesn't take too kindly to this thought, finding it insulting. Kyrie continues her line of reasoning: Beatrice probably thinks they can't solve the epitaph, and wrote the letter to challenge them. She then explains that when people have an overwhelming advantage, they impose a little risk on themselves to show their superiority; therefore, Beatrice's letter is a result of arrogance. Eva accepts the challenge, and the younger Eva returns again; she tells them that solving the epitaph is their final chance to become the Head. The clock strikes 21:00. In the metaworld, Battler deduces that Beatrice could exist on the island not as a witch, but as a human mistress; Ronove serves him tea and cookies as he says this. Battler determines that if a crime occurs that was impossible for all 18 people, he can blame it on the 19th person. Beatrice mocks him, saying she could ruin his plans if she were to announce that there were only 18 people on Rokkenjima in red. Battler accepts the challenge, prepared for any red that Beatrice has; he asks her to repeat if there are no more than 18 people on the island. If Beatrice confirms it, then Battler will have to suspect one of the 18, and this means that one of them is definitely not a witch. Beatrice refuses to repeat it, and Battler continues his logic that there's a 19th person; he asks her to repeat "there are at least 19 people on this island". Beatrice refuses that too. Battler becomes satisfied that he can now accuse any theoretical character X as the culprit; Beatrice accepts his way of thinking, but says that she's now about to reveal why she refused to speak in red. At 21:05, the adults look at Rosa, clearly disturbed by something. She begins muttering to herself, eventually saying that Beatrice is dead. The adults look at her in shock as Rosa exclaims that she had killed Beatrice. Teaser Krauss narrates the preview, reminding the viewers that he's the next Ushiromiya family head. He's supposed to be the most important person around next to Kinzo but unfortunately his siblings treat him like a villain, his rebellious teenage daughter laughs at him, and everything Natsuhi does for his benefit end up biting him in the butt. He's hoping for somebody out there who will honor his name, and then he sees Kumasawa standing in the rose garden. He's wondering why she's looking at him with glistening eyes, and then asks her to stop sidling up to him with her apron askew. Krauss says the next episode title and cries out for help. Soundtrack Trivia *In chess, castling is a move where you can move both the king and rook on the same move to protect the king. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode